villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kirigi
Kirigi is a supervillain from the Marvel Comics and an enemy of both Elektra and Daredevil. He is a ninja assassin working for the Hand and is enhanced with powers after being resurrected. History Past While it is known that the ninjas of ancient Japan feared Kirigi, little else is known of his history or backstory. Rivalry with Elektra Kirigi is an opponent of both the Chaste, a group commanded by Stick, and two of Stick's former pupils, Daredevil and Elektra Natchios. This hatred eventually prompts the Hand to resurrect him in order to destroy Elektra. This plot eventually reaches its climax as Elektra, walking into a trap laid by the Hand, attempts to kill the Hand's Jonin (ninja master) with the assistance of Daredevil. Instead of meeting the Jonin, she meets Kirigi. In response, she stabs him with two sai; however, he merely pulls them out effortlessly. He then dupes her into going for her sai, only to choke her with his rope knife. However, she manages to impale him with her blade, forcing him to break off the fight. A day later, however, he returns to attack Elektra again after recovering from his wounds using meditation and mystic ointments. Once again, a fierce battle ensues. Elektra flees into a semi-rig and smashes into him at a high speed. She then leaps out of the semi-rig before it explodes. In spite of this, Kirigi merely stands back up, though his skin is still engulfed in flames. Finally, Elektra simply decapitates him as he tries to regain his bearings, saying: "God or demon, Kirigi had a neck and that was human enough." Final Death Several Hand ninjas soon clash with the Chaste and Daredevil and sacrifice their lives in order to resurrect Kirigi once again, to aid them in their battle against the Chaste and Daredevil. At the moment, Daredevil has temporarily lost control of his enhanced senses and is in an isolation tank with Stick, who is trying to help him regain control of them. The newly revived Kirigi attempts to ambush Stick, but he is no match for the Chaste warriors, who collectively are able to defeat him. Stick then orders Kirigi's body destroyed to prevent him from being resurrected once again. In Other Media ''Elektra'' (2005) In the 2005 film, Elektra, Kirigi was portrayed by Will Yun Lee. Kirigi is the main antagonist of the film. In addition to being a master swordsman, Kirigi is able to move and attack at superhuman speed. Elektra challenged Kirigi in a final battle on who should get the Treasure, which was a girl named Abby. They fought but Kirigi got the upper hand, beating Elektra around until she realized he killed her mother when she was a child. Kirigi then ran up to her, but Elektra impaled him in the chest with a sai and flipping him into a well, where he disintegrated while falling. Television *Kirigi was considered to be used for Season 1 of the Netflix adaptation of Daredevil but is replaced with Nobu Yoshioka, who is portrayed by Peter Shinkoda. Video Games *Kirigi is a boss in the Daredevil video game. He believes that Daredevil was working for the Kingpin and he has sent the Daredevil to kill him, since the Hand was at war with the Kingpin's gang. Kirigi is seemingly killed by Daredevil after he is defeated. *Kirigi appears as a villain in the MMO Marvel Heroes. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Assassins Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Game Bosses Category:Master Orator Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Nemesis